Naruto: Cursed Fruit Madness
by thgrtgfbll
Summary: If the One Piece cursed fruit grew in the world of Naruto, any one who messed with Naruto would be in a whole new world of hurt. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Cursed Fruit Madness

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or _**the cursed fruit**_ of One Piece (the original version of this fic got a nasty review about that part because the person didn't read the whole disclaimer).

Prologue

Naruto had just pulled off the best prank in his life (which wasn't saying much at the time as he was only four), and was hiding in the woods just outside Konoha. Sitting in a tree, he plucked one of the many fruits hanging near by and ate it.

Now, we all know where this is going, and if he had gone to preschool that day, he would have known a few things about the tree he sat in. For example, the fruits hanging from it granted different powers at the cost of never being able to swim ever again.

After a few hours of sitting there doing nothing, he decided it was safe to go home. Standing up to go, he slipped from the branch. Grabbing it as it flew past, he was shocked to see his arm stretch.

When he got home, he started researching the tree in the few picture-books he had. For the next few weeks, he secretly trained with his new powers and ate another fruit. No one knew what happened that day or what he could do. He may have been stupid, but he would never be stupid enough to show off his ace in the hole.

His life would continue like this for two more years, for, at the age of six, he would learn of his new curse. And his old seal.

To be continued...

yes, this is a rewrite of the original. This is a massive overhaul including, but not limited to, trimming out a few things, reducing the power of some characters, and actually explaining, in detail, why Sasuke doesn't want Itachi dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"hi"-talking

'hi'-thinking

**'hi'**-demon to container

"**hi"**-demon to all (through container)

"hi"-kitsune language (or animal speech as Naruto hears it)

_flashback_

--time skip

Chapter 1

a curse, a seal, and a headache

"Hey, Naruto!"

"What did you wake me up for, Bushy-Brows? It's summer."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go swimming at the creek today."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I heard Hinata would be there making Ramen," said Lee.

1.5 seconds later, Naruto was next to him. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

'Amazing,' thought the hard working boy, 'just the mention of his crush and favorite food and he is suddenly faster than anything else.'

--

"Thanks, Hinata-Chan. I forgot that I never learned how to swim," stated a half-drowned Naruto.

"N-Naruto-Kun, are you s-sure your o-okay.?"

"Yeah, nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

--

**'Hey, kit, are you okay.?'**

"Who said that?"

**'Would you believe Youkomaru, The Kyuubi?'**

"But, the 4th Hokage..."

**'Sealed me in you to save me and your village.'**

"Why to save you?"

**'First thing first, you don't have to say it, just think it. You won't look as crazy.'**

'Just answer my question.'

**'Well, I never wanted to attack the village, your mother was a good friend of mine. She was a kind, caring woman, and your father wasn't exactly evil either. However, that treacherous snake, Orochimaru, killed my mate and kidnapped my kit. The only way to get her back, was to strike a deal. Because I was bound by my word, I had no choice. I told him three days after her return, _unharmed_, I would attack. He knew better than to tempt me, not a day goes by that I wish he didn't. I used the time to tell Akane, my kit, to go to you or your father if I didn't return, knowing I wouldn't. Although, I wonder what happened to her. She should have shown up a few days after I was sealed by your father,' **Kyuubi choked out.

Naruto was dumbstruck. 'You mean THE 4th Hokage was my father?'

**'Yes...' **the kitsune answered cautiously.

'All the more reason to become Hokage!'

**'What have i done,'** murmured the fox.

'Gotten yourself a one-kid search party, that's what!' was the overenthusiastic reply.

**--**

Three years later, in the 44th training ground...

"Daddy!" That was all the warning he had before being pinned to the ground by a two-tailed kitsune. "Wait a sec, your not Daddy. His scent's all over you, so you must know where he is. Can you take me to him?"

"You must be Akane. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" declared the blond.

"Uzumaki? Now I can do what Daddy told me to do!"

"Yeah. About that... come with me, there's something you need to know..."

--

"WHAT? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TRIED TO BREAK THE SEAL?"

"THIS SEAL WAS MADE BY THE DEATH _GOD_, NO MORTAL CAN BREAK IT, ESPECIALLY NOT A KID!" Naruto retorted.

"Sorry. I just got a little carried away..."

"I understand, but we should come up with a cover story if your going to stay where I can keep an eye on you."

To Be Continued...


End file.
